Percabeth Oneshots
by poetrygirl22
Summary: Collection of oneshots containing Percabeth fluff. Other pairings may also be included.
1. Forget

**Forget**

_I don't own any characters._

_This is set after they've been through Tartarus._

_Please please please review any comments you have._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"It's amazing to be sitting down again." Percy grinned at Annabeth, his hand gripping hers across the table. "It's been too long since the weight of the world wasn't on our shoulders."

"Definitely. I'm going to enjoy tonight, Earth can look after itself."

"I'll toast to that." The hero of Olympus raised his glass of on-the-house-for-you-sir champagne. Annabeth clinked hers to his.

This felt like heaven.

The past few months had been torturous. They had plunged into adventures and fights, ones that left them more scarred every time. They had fought Mother Earth herself, fallen into the horrors of Tartarus and the safety of Camp Half Blood had been on the verge of destruction. And, even though they had won. Even though all the seven survived, and both camps now existed in harmony, Annabeth couldn't forget what they'd been through.

She wished she could just wipe it all from her mind.

Forget it all and just enjoy the now. Just enjoy the small restaurant tucked in a side street in a quiet part of London. The trip to England had been Percy's surprise. They had made their way here in a bubble. Right across the Atlantic. They had sat on the back of dolphins and just talked. For hours on end. Hours of architecture facts and knock knock jokes. Bliss.

And that was what Percy had meant. He saw her drowning in her memories, and decided he would make her smile again. So he had spirited her away to a city she'd always dreamed of going to. Took her on a tour of all these amazing buildings, steeped in history

But still she couldn't forget. She could only hide from the memories. Fill her brain with the incredible architecture that they had seen. The incredible moments they'd shared together. Like this moment.

"And then I said, I don't care if she's a starfish, I want my kebab!" Percy paused and looked at her. "Are you alright Wise Girl?"

"Of course I am. Just fine." It was a lie, but she didn't want to ruin the evening for him. Then he was looked at her in that frustrated way. The look he got on his face when he was telling people that a loved one had died on the battlefield. Like he wanted to protect them from it but couldn't. Couldn't make it all alright again, couldn't mend them and make them smile. It broke her heart that he was looking at her like that. But there was nothing she could do.

"If I've done something wrong, I'm really sorry. Do you not like the food, is it too loud? Are you allergic to something?" His words rushed out all at once, all jumbled up. For the first time in what felt like forever, she actually laughed, a gentle true laugh that wasn't false or faked for someone else's benefit. But the words died in her mouth.

Bob would never laugh again. Silena would never giggle again in that way that made boys stare. Beckendorf wouldn't bellow his hearty laugh from the forges. The people she'd only just met, the people she had grown up with.

Bob. Zoë Nightshade. Lee Fletcher. Castor. Beckendorf. Silena. Michael Yew. Luke. Oh god, Luke.

All the wounds were so deep, from so long ago, but they still hurt so much. Every time she breathed it was a constant reminder of those who would never breathe again. Never laugh again. Never smile, never cry, never bleed. Never have the chance to grow old.

She was crying. Her tears dripped steadily onto the menu in front of her. Her hands were shaking. Then strong, warm arms wrapped around her, and she was pulled out into the fresh air. She sat down on a wall next to the green eyed boy she'd been through so much with, and buried her head into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." His voice was warm and comforting, his hands gently stroking her golden hair.

"They're dead Perce, they're dead and we're alive." Her voice broke off into a sob, and buried her head deeper into his t-shirt. "How do you do it? How are you so strong all the bloody time?" His hands kept stroking her hair, but he brought her head up and looked directly into her eyes, sea meeting storm. And his next words seemed so genuine that they sent a shiver down her back.

"You'll never forget about them. You'll remember them each time you take a breath, each time you smile you'll feel like you don't deserve to. But the trick is, don't try. Don't try to forget the way they fought or laughed or talked. Always remember them. And live on in their honour. They gave up their lives so we could have ours. They died true heroes. Make them proud."

And after he said that, things started to get a little bit better. She still woke up screaming from her nightmares, still cried into her pillow when it all got too much, but it was better than before. She started to laugh, started to smile. And eventually, sitting on a canoe in the lake at camp, she glanced at herself in the waves. She saw a laughing, happy, healthy girl. And the boy sitting next to her with coal black hair and sea green eyes. With a grey and green ring in his hand. And a question on his lips.


	2. Wedding

Please review what you think. Any comments would mean the world to me.

I own PJO, hahahahah… Fine, I don't.

* * *

The dress seemed to weigh nothing at all. She slowly stroked the mirror with her hand. It was hard to believe that this was actually happening, after everything they'd been through. She kept thinking she'd suddenly wake up and be plunged back into reality again. The veil hung loosely over her face, the only makeup a touch of lipstick. That had been what she'd asked for. For her scars and her imperfections to be clear when she walked up the aisle. She didn't want to start this marriage as someone she wasn't.

Her dress was white, slim to her figure with a small trail behind her. The silk was soft, embracing her body so she felt like she was wearing nothing at all. It was simple and pure, with nothing but a tiny ring of pearls around her waist. The veil thin and delicate, her hair falling in perfect curls around her face. She reached up and tucked a blonde hair behind her ear. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Her feet were bare and she could feel the soft sand under her toes as she stood there. They were going to get married on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, next to the lake where they had shared their first kiss so many years ago. The Gods were around somewhere, talking to their children properly for the first time in too long. All her friends had reunited for the wedding, the seven together once again. Speaking of her friends, a brunette stepped into the tent. She was of Cherokee descent, her plaited hair falling onto her shoulder. She seemed to glow, beauty coming off her in waves. She was wearing a simple dress that reached down to her toes, flying out when she spun. It was a stormy grey which exactly matched Annabeth's eyes, with a blue ribbon tied loosely around her waist. Blue and grey united. Annabeth hadn't noticed how well the colours looked together until now.

Her knees buckled, and she fell into a chair. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking, and one thousand buffaloes charged around her stomach.

"Hey, it's okay." Piper's voice was smooth and reassuring, and Annabeth detected the hint of charm speak in her words. "It's okay to be nervous."

"It's ridiculous. I've been through Tartarus, fought the Earth Mother herself. It makes no logical sense that I should be nervous now."

"Love isn't logical. It's your wedding day, and you're scared something'll go wrong. That's all." Annabeth looked at her friend, trying her best to steady her breathing.

"What if something goes wrong though? What if the Gods argue, what if my mother stops the wedding or hurts Percy? What if there's a monster attack, or Poseidon gets over emotional and floods it?" Annabeth threw her hands up, her anxiety shining clear on her face.

"Don't worry. It'll be perfect, I promise. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because of him." Piper took the other girl's hand and pulled her towards the tent flap. Through it the young woman with stormy grey eyes saw a sight that made her heart melt. Perseus Jackson, with a young camper up on his shoulders. He was talking to her, making a tiny dolphin out of water that spun through the air and came right up to her face. The little girl stared at the tiny animal, her gaze transfixed, earlier tears forgotten. He handed it gently to her, and her face broke out in a huge smile. She ran with it, placing it gently in the crystal blue lake, where it disappeared into the depths. Then, as she made to turn away, and whole family of dolphins made of nothing but water sprang out of the surface, spinning and rotating in the gentle wave. The bride looked on as the other campers crowded around to see the beautiful sight. Then she was pulled back into the flap again.

"That's why you shouldn't be nervous. Because you're marrying him. And you're going to be happy with him for the rest of your life. Because he is utterly in love with you. Now it's your time. Go on. Start your life together. Go on."

Annabeth Chase walked out of the tent, taking her father's arm when it was offered. She walked calmly down the aisle, the sand crunching under her feet as she walked. She turned the corner, and suddenly saw him standing there. He was in a simple black suit, his hair untamed and his eyes soft as he looked at her. His face was stretched into a goofy grin, and suddenly she was right next to him, and he held her hand in his. Chiron was saying the vows, which they'd written by themselves. Percy squeezed her hand, then stared straight into her eyes with his green ones.

"Annabeth Chase, I swear to always love you. I swear to keep you safe, as long as you promise to keep me safe." A ripple of laughter went through the crowd. "I swear to never let you go, never leave you, and never let you feel alone. I swear to never let you go, literally. And I swear that no matter what happens, no matter if you get old or the monsters hurt you, I will love you more each and every day that I live. I promise you Wise Girl."

Then Percy smiled at her, that goofy, loyal smile of his, and the tears streamed faster down her face.

"Oh gods, did I do something wrong." His eyes widened, his voice becoming higher as he started to panic. Annabeth had to stifle a giggle, before replying,

"No, you were perfect. I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Happy crying, right. Okay. Cool."

Chiron carried on the ceremony, but Annabeth's rehearsed statement seemed nothing to her Seaweed Brain's. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes while the centaur spoke, until he at last uttered the words they'd been waiting for.

"You may kiss the bride."

Percy pushed her veil above her head and they kissed. It started off sweet and gentle, but grew until the pair were kissing passionately, and the crowd were hooting and laughing. But the pair were oblivious to them all, until they finally emerged breathless, and noticed the shouts and cheers. And with that kiss they set off together in their latest adventure, side by side once again.


End file.
